The GA Cast become Kpop Stars!
by Arach Malfoy
Summary: The GA get a visit from an unexpected visitor from Korea. I guess that's what happens when you randomly dance and sing in Korea's biggest amusement park. Rated T for language. Appearance by multiple K-pop groups/bands
1. Welcome to SM Entertainment

**The GA Cast Become K-Pop Stars?**

**EDITED 06/27/11 **

**Neko: **This story is now multi-chaptered woo~! :D

**EDITED 07/30/13**

**Neko: **Please read the note at the end of chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GA, Any Bands/Groups mentioned, and Songs mentioned.

**Note: Bold: **Korean Normal: Japanese

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

It was a normal day at Gakuen Alice, the famous school for geniuses A.K.A Alices. Anyways, it was a regular day at this famous school. In a high school division classroom, students were enjoying their free time. Let's see what our main characters are doing.

"Man! I'm so bored!" A pinkette said, sighing in boredom. Anna Umenomiya, talented baker, half sister of Nonoko Ogasawara, and girlfriend of Kitsuneme Yomi.

"Me too!" A bluette said, sighing with Anna. Nonoko Ogasawara, talented scientist, half sister of Anna Umenomiya, and girlfriend of Yuu Tobita.

"Ne, Ne! what should we do today?" A brunette asked her two friends. Mikan Sakura, talented Pop singer, dancer, and girlfriend of Natsume Hyuuga.

"Hn. Shut up, Polka. I'm trying to sleep," A raven head mumbled under the manga covering his face. Natsume Hyuuga talented Pop singer, dancer, and boyfriend of Mikan Sakura.

"You know that baka will never shut up, Hyuuga," Another raven head said as she focused on a weird contraption. Hotaru Imai, talented inventor and girlfriend of Ruka Nogi.

"Don't be mean, Hotaru," A blonde said to the raven haired inventor while petting a white bunny. Ruka Nogi, talented vet and boy friend of Hotaru Imai. Mikan, Nonoko, and Anna sighed while two dirty blonde boys listened to their iPod. Mikan got closer to them before asking, "What'cha listening to?" One of the dirty blondes handing her his earbud before replying, "We're listening to this cool band called SHINee," Yuu Tobita, talented scientist and boyfriend of Nonoko Ogasawara.

Mikan put the earbud in her ear before listening.

**Replay by SHINee**

**Noona neomu yeppeo  
>(geu geunyeoreul boneun naneun)<br>Michyeo  
>(ha hajiman ijaen jichyeo)<br>Replay Replay Replay  
>Chueogi nae mameul halgwieo<br>(a apaseo ijaen mameul)  
>Gochyeo<br>(da dagaol ibyeorae nan)  
>Replay Replay Replay<strong>

**Nunan naye bbudeothaeji**  
><strong>Neul siseonjibjung geunyeowa hamkkae itneun nan So cool<strong>  
><strong>Jaebal isoneul nohji malja deonNaye dajimeun<strong>  
><strong>Eoneu sunganbuteoGeogishingeol ara<strong>

**Ama geunyeoneun chaghan naegaByeol jaemieobseonabwa**  
><strong>Nal daehaneun momhishi malhago itjanha<strong>  
><strong>And I think I'm gonna hate it girl<strong>  
><strong>Ggeutchi daga oneun geol<strong>

Mikan started humming the tune before giving back the earbud. She kept hummed while saying, "Wow! They're really good! What language were they singing though?"

The other dirty blonde took off his earbud before replying, "They were singing in Korean. Man! I love Korean Pop!" Kitsuneme Yomi, talented rapper, hip hop dancer, and boyfriend of Anna Umenomiya. As Kitsuneme rambled on about his love for K-Pop, Mikan took the iPod and looked through the songs.

Oh! By SNSD

Tell Me Your Wish (Genie) By SNSD

Sign By Brown Eyed Girls

Hello By SHINee

Sorry Sorry By Super Junior

Breathe By BEAST

Breathe By Miss A

I'll Be Back By 2PM 

"Wow. There's a bunch of songs by SNSD!" Mikan exclaimed as she looked through the songs some more. Yuu turned to Mikan with a smile on his face, "They're the best girl group in the K-pop business!" While Yuu rambled on about how awesome SNSD were Mikan took both earbuds, put them into her ears, and picked a song.

**Fiction By BEAST**

**Ajik nan neol itji motago**

**Modeungeol da mitji motago**

**Ireoke neol bonaeji motago**

**Oneildo, O~**

**Dasi mandeureobolge uri iyagi**

**Kkeutnaji anke aju ginagin**

**Salgacheul pago seumyeodeuneun**

**Sangsilgameaun jamsi mudeodulge**

**Saero sseo naeryeoga sijageun**

**Haengbokhage utgo inneun neowa na **

**Nega nal tteonaji motage baegyeongeun**

**Chulguga eomneun jobeaun bang an**

**Mariachi anke nege kiseuhago**

**Walkman neoui genteel**

**Tteonagajil motae**

**Urin kkeuchiraneungeon eobseo**

**Ireoke nan tto (Fiction in Fiction)**

**Itji motago (Fiction in Fiction)**

**Nae gaseum soge**

**Kkeutnaji anheul**

**Iyagil sseugo isseo**

**Neol butjabeulge (Fiction in Fiction)**

**Nochi anheulge (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)**

**Kkeutnaji anheun neowa**

**Naui iyagi sogeseo**

**Oneuldo in Fic-**

Just then a voice came through the PA system. "Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, Hotaru Imai, Anna Umenomiya, Kitsuneme Yomi, Nonoko Ogasawara, and Yuu Tobita. Please come to the principle's office."

After hearing the announcement everyone in class looked at the 8 who were called. Mikan took off the earbuds before walking out of the classroom with the 7 others.

**~On the walk to HSP's office~**

"Why do you think the HSP wants to see us?" Anna asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Anna! Uncle probably just wants to tell us something," Mikan said.

"Come on! Hurry up, slowpokes!" Mikan yelled as she skipped towards the office. Anna and Nonoko skipped after her, Kitsunme and Yuu ran, Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume rode on one of Hotaru's inventions.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" Said a deep voice from the other door. Mikan happily opened the door with the others following after.

"You called us, Uncle Kazu?" Hotaru asked monotonously. Just then, the 8 noticed a man in a business suit seated on the couch.

"Who's he?" Anna and Nonoko asked. The man stood up and smiled at them.

"Hello. I'm a Producer from S.M Entertainment. Have you heard of us?" The man asked. The others looked confused before Kitsuneme piped up.

"I know S.M Entertainment! You guys have **SNSD **and **SHINee**, Right?" Yuu looked at the man with sparkling eyes. The man laughed.

"Yes. We produced **SNSD **and **SHINee**," Mikan got excited since she was a newbie K-pop fan.

"Well, what do you want with us?" Ruka asked. The man pulled out 8 contracts, one for each of them to sign.

"We saw you and your friends singing and dancing at an amusement park in Korea and I told the president of the company, showed him a video, and he wanted to help you become famous!" The man exclaimed. The others looked confused.

"We went to Kore- AH! I remember!" Nonoko said as she remembered their trip to Korea.

~Flashback~

_**At Lotte World**_

"_Man! I love Korea! This place is so much fun!" Anna and Nonoko squealed as they hugged the stuffed animals their boyfriends won them. The gang were currently resting on a nearby bench after going on Rollercoasters and Haunted Houses. Suddenly, K-pop music played throughout the amusement park. Mikan, Anna, and Nonoko got into the rhythm. The three girls started singing and dancing. _

_**Lollipop by F(x) Ft. SHINee**_

_**[Nonoko] Dalkomhan lollipop oh, lollipop oh, lollipop oh  
>Neon lollipop oh, lollipop oh, lollipop oh<br>Dalkomhan lollipop oh, lollipop oh, lollipop oh  
>Neon lollipop oh, lollipop oh, lolli<br>[Anna] Annyoung naega chatdeon neoya  
>Nollan nae du nooneun neoman chalkak<strong>_

_Just then Yuu started singing and dancing. _

_**[Yuu] Nan beolsseo meomjit kkeulryeotji  
>Ddokgateun bimil gatgo isseo<br>[Mikan] Dalkomhan lollipop oh, lollipop oh, lollipop oh  
>Neon lollipop oh, lollipop oh, lollipop oh<br>Dalkomhan lollipop oh, lollipop oh, lollipop oh  
>Neon lollipop oh, lollipop oh, lolli<strong>_

_And surprisingly. The cold Ice Queen started singing along from her spot on the bench, not looking up._

_**[Hotaru] Babbi geonil ddae jjajeungnal ddae  
>Pigonhal ddae dankkoomae ppajil ddae<br>Geuryeojineun dan han saram neo  
>[Nonoko] Neoya gatgo shipeun myoyak<br>Gippeumi juneun mat toktok teojyeo**_

_Kitsuneme, Ruka, and unexpectedly Natsume started singing along, staying on the bench like Hotaru while Kitsuneme and Ruka got up to dance with the girls. _

_**[Ruka] Nal ootgae mandeun chiryojae  
>Joyonghee naman algo shipeo<br>[Natsume] Dalkomhan lollipop oh, lollipop oh, lollipop oh  
>Neon lollipop oh, lollipop oh, lollipop oh<br>Dalkomhan lollipop oh, lollipop oh, lollipop oh  
>Neon lollipop oh, lollipop oh, lolli<br>[Kitsuneme] Jjajeungnal ddaen Neoreul bomyeon chakhagae byunhae  
>Nae gamjungeul manjyeojunen<br>Neoneun yeppeun mabeopsa  
>[All guys] Saljjak dagaseo julgeoga<br>Meonjeo gidarin cheok kkamjjak mollae**_

_**[All girls] Nega baro nae bitamin  
>Jjarithan neukkim eojjeom joa<br>[Natsume] Dalkomhan lollipop oh, lollipop oh, lollipop oh  
>Neon lollipop oh, lollipop oh, lollipop oh<br>[Mikan] Dalkomhan lollipop oh, lollipop oh, lollipop oh  
>Neon lollipop oh, lollipop oh, lolli<br>Nae mamsokae saneun neoya  
>Eejen nan neo bakken bol su eopseo<br>[Hotaru] Naega bureum kkok waya dwae  
>Nal dugo meolli jeoldae motga<br>[Mikan/Natsume] Dalkomhan lollipop oh, lollipop oh, lollipop oh  
>Neon lollipop oh, lollipop oh, lollipop oh<br>Dalkomhan lollipop oh, lollipop oh, lollipop oh  
>Neon lollipop oh, lollipop oh, lolli<strong>_

_The 8 friends continued dancing, singing, and laughing. Not noticing a man in a business suit video taping them. _

"_We've got to get them before JYP or YG get them" The man said to himself before leaving._

~Flashback end~

"Oh, THAT time! I guess I forgot about Korea after leaving," Mikan said with a laugh. Everyone laughed along except for Hotaru and Natsume. "Should we sign them, guys?" Yuu asked. The gang looked at each other before nodding at Yuu.

"Just sign on the dotted line and you'll be part of S.M Entertainment." The 8 walked up to the contracts, reading them before signing. They decided it wasn't so bad and signed.

"Good. All we need is to bring you over to Korea," Mikan looked at the man. "W-we're leaving Japan?" The others sweat dropped. The man chuckled.

"Of course. To be a K-pop star you have to be in Korea," Mikan's mouth formed an "O" shaped before she asked, "Would we be able to come back to Japan?" The man laughed.

"Of course! Once you become more famous like SNSD and SHINee, you'll be able to make your Japanese debut!" Anna, Nonoko, and Mikan squealed while jumping up and down excitedly.

"Well, let's go now!" Mikan exclaimed leaving the room to pack. The others followed suit.

**The next day, on the plane to Korea**

**No one POV**

Not much happened on the luxurious jet heading to Seoul, Korea. Natsume fell asleep, Hotaru worked on another invention, Anna, Nonoko, Mikan, Kitsuneme, Ruka, and Yuu were all studying K-pop lyrics and music videos while trying to learn famous dance steps.

**HOURS LATER**

"This is your pilot speaking. We will be landing in Seoul airport soon. Don't forgot your belongings and thank you for flying with us." From that announcement Natsume woke up, Hotaru put away her finished invention, and the dancing 6 finished learning the Brown Eyed Girlspelvic dance. They amazingly memorized and perfected about 10 dances. The plane finally landed at the airport. The door opened and the gang took out their suitcases and bags.

"Hello, Korea!" Mikan shouted while stretching. Hotaru hit Mikan in the head. "Baka! We're in Korea, speak Korean," Hotaru scolded Mikan.

"Hai, Hai Hotaru-chan" Mikan said lazily as she remembered her Korean in her mind. The same business man came out from a limo waiting for them.

"Welcome to Korea," He said as he motioned them to get into the limo. The 8 followed one another into the huge limo.

**At S.M Entertainment**

As the gang explored the big entertainment company. SHINee just happened to be passing by also. The two stopped when they saw each other.

"**Annyeonghaseyo! I'm Taemin from SHINee and you guys are?**"Taemin asked shyly. Mikan smiled and giggled, "**We're a new group from Japan. You're so cute!**" Mikan gave Taemin a hug. Minho secretly glared at Mikan with jealousy but stopped when he noticed Natsume glaring at Taemin with the same jealousy. The other SHINee members introduced themselves as the gang did the same.

"**Who's the Maknae of your group?**" Taemin asked. He was eager to get along with another Maknae. Mikan looked at Hotaru in confusion, "What's a maknae Hotaru?" Hotaru replied, "The youngest one in the group. So, you," Mikan made a small oh before replying to Taemin's question, "**That would be me, who's the maknae in your group?**" Taemin pointed to himself, "**Me! I'm 17 years old** **or 16 years old in Japan time, what about you Mikan-ssi?**"

"**I'm 17 or 18 years old here**" Mikan replied. "**The rest of our group are all 18 or 19**" Mikan said. Taemin smiled before pointing to each of them, "**Mikan noona, Hotaru noona, Anna noona, Kitsuneme Hyung, Ruka Hyung, Yuu Hyung, Nonoko noona, and Natsume Hyung!**" Anna and Nonoko were confused about the young boy's action but smiled at his cuteness.

"**Annyeong! I'm Minho, 19 years old. He's Jonghyun, 21 years old. He's Kibum or Key, 19 years old. He's Taemin as you know. And he's the leader Jinki or Onew, 21 years old.**" Minho explained, pointing to each member as he said their age. Just then Mikan got a text from the producer.

_The President wants to see you. Come here. _

_~Your soon to be manager_

"**We have to go now. Bye SHINee oppas!**" Mikan said before leaving with the rest. Natsume put his arm around Mikan's waist protectively, Kitsuneme and Anna intertwined their fingers, Yuu and Nonoko linked their arms, and Ruka had his arm around Hotaru's neck.

"**Seems like everyone's a couple in that group**" Onew mumbled before eating his chicken. Taemin and Minho held hands, their fingers intertwined while Jonghyun had his arm around Key's waist.

"**Jonghyun! You pabo, stop touching my ass!**" Key yelled at the idiot dino as the quintet group left towards their dance studio.

**No one's POV**

Knock Knock

"Come in" said a deep voice through the door. Mikan opened the wooden door as the group walked in. They bowed and said hello. The man studied them carefully before nodding to the man that picked them up.

"Welcome to S.M. Entertainment." The man said before bowing to them. The president spoke up, "You need a name first, though." The gang huddled together.

"**Aish! What should be our group name?**" Mikan said in frustration. Anna looked at Mikan and said, "Mikan-chan! Use Japanese when talking to us please!" Mikan apologize and said now that she was in Korea she speaks Korean and Japanese unconsciously.

The president and their manager seemed to be in their own private conversation before their manager fake coughed. The gang stopped bickering and looked at him.

"The president said that he'll give you a day to think of a name. If you don't, we'll pick or you," Their manager said. Mikan spoke up, "**Neh, we will think of something by tomorrow but for now we will leave. Goodbye!**" They bowed and left.

"We really need to think of a name," Mikan sighed along with everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>EDITED 0627/11 **

**Neko: **My group saw it so I changed it to the multi-chaptered one I promised you guys~! J I might put more K-pop couples in this story (like 2min, JongKey, EunHae, YunJae, KangTeuk, and more [mostly yaoi couples though XD]) Also, I stopped it there because I REALLY need a group name. So I'm not updating till I get a good group name. :D

**NOTES:**

I'm really sorry if the Korean is wrong! And I just copied and pasted the lyrics xD

By the way, if there are any 2min and Jongkey fans reading this, did you like Minho getting jealous of Mikan and Taemin. And when Jonghyun couldn't keep his hands off Key as they left XD

Review please! :D


	2. No more couples?

**Author's Note: **Hey! Long time no see XD I'm updating because 1: My boyfriend just so happened to read this (He's Korean so he knew what they were saying) and 2: There are so many rookie groups now (EXO, BTOB, NU'EST, etc.) so, I'm going to have fun putting them into the story ^-^ (P.S. Whole story will be in 3rd person unless said otherwise)

Onto the 2nd chapter!

* * *

><p>Mikan sat on the sofa, cuddled up against Natsume while the other couples were scattered near them. Suddenly, she felt something vibrate next to her. Picking up her phone, she read the text she received.<p>

_Oh, the president said that all the girls will be in a girl group and all the guys will be in a boy group_

_~Manager Kim_

"Hey guys! Mr. Kim said that we'll be in separate boy and girl groups," Mikan said loudly for everyone to hear. Anna and Nonoko squealed in excitement while the guys just nodded their heads.

**The Next Day**

The gang walked out of their separate rooms, dressed and ready to go to SM. They all walked out of the door and all the way to their destination, which wasn't very far. The girls skipped happily into the building with the guys following behind, well Hotaru was walking with the guys too.

They went up the elevator and walked into the huge room that belonged to the CEO.

"**Have you thought about your names?" **He asked as he turned around to face them in his big, leather chair. Mikan stepped up and nodded.

"**Ne, the girls' will be called Angel Dreams and the guys will be called Royal 4," **She explained. The CEO nodded in approval and looked at his secretary who was sitting at his desk. His secretary got up and handed each of them a piece of paper.

"**Those are your schedules for tomorrow. For today, I just want you all to rest and not to go out until after your debut. Also, both of your groups will be debuting together on a special stage," **He flicked his hand, indicating them to leave. They all bowed and left the large office. The girls celebrated on the way home while the guys chatted about the upcoming debut. When they got back to the apartment, Kistuneme and Yuu played video games, Ruka helped Hotaru with another weird invention, Nonoko and Anna baked in the kitchen, and Natsume read a manga while Mikan cuddled against him.

She felt the sofa vibrate again and picked her phone, reading the new text.

_One more thing, I figured all of you are in a relationship with one another but when you debut, I want all the couples to act like they're just friends. I don't want you guys causing a scandal, **okay**?_

_~CEO Lee_

Mikan bit her lip before replying. Luckily, everyone was in the room so she didn't have to get everyone in one place.

"Guys, I got some bad news. Lee-san said that we all have to act like we're not in couples once we debuted," Everyone was now silent and looking at Mikan. The heavy silence caused couples to start going into their separate rooms one by one.

Once Mikan got into her shared room with Natsume, she sat on the big king size bed. She sighed as Natsume crept up and hugged her from behind.

"I hope other girl idols don't go after you," Mikan said as she held onto his arms. Natsume kissed her crown comfortingly.

"Don't worry, I'm yours, remember?" Mikan nodded and fell back onto the bed, pulling Natsume with her. She closed her as and fell asleep in his warm embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay, I know it's not much but I really wanted to update. Besides, I need to go figure out how to make an Allkpop chapter DX So, I'm back~ (She's back! She's back! *le shot*) Expect some more K-pop songs to pop up ^^

**EDIT 7/30/13 - **I've marked this as completed because I will no longer be writing for this story (lost inspiration + I've got other stories and school . )


End file.
